


Costume Party

by jaydickery



Category: DCU
Genre: Halloween, JayDick Week, JayDickHell, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8510257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaydickery/pseuds/jaydickery
Summary: Written for Jaydick Week 3 (Halloween theme). Jason and Dick go to a costume party. Jason is not a huge fan of Dick's costume.





	

Jason let himself into Dick’s apartment. It had just started to feel natural for him to have a key and actually use it (not that he needed a key so much; it was largely symbolic. He had been breaking in through Dick’s window ever since they had started this…whatever it was). The fact that it felt so nice to be welcome Dick’s apartment anytime he wanted to drop on by may have concerned Jason a bit; he didn’t relish the idea of getting attached to anyone, let alone someone who he would never truly deserve. But, for now he pushed that thought to the back of his mind. He was here for a party, not a brood-fest.

Not that he wanted to go. Roy was throwing it, which meant it was going to be full of his and Dick’s old friends - probably from their old Titan days. Jason felt the old annoying clench to his stomach. When he’d become Robin, Dick had always been off with Roy and the Titans. He had always felt jealous of Dick and his cool friends, and he had always felt like they had looked down on him. He wasn’t looking forward to revisiting those feelings tonight.

Still, things had changed. Dick was his now (kind of? He shouldn’t think like that but he had to admit, it felt kind of nice), and Roy was his best friend. It would be fun. Or he’d get drunk until it was fun.

Dick’s bedroom door was closed; Jason tapped on it gingerly, “Are you in there?”

“I’ll be out in a second,” Dick sing-songed in that insufferable way of his, “I can’t wait for your to see my costume.”

“Right…about the costume thing…” Jason grumbled, knowing he was going to upset Dick.

“Don’t tell me you didn’t wear one!” Dick cried, sounding scandalized, “Little wing, you promised!”

He had promised, but it had been right after sex, so did that really count?   
“I don’t do costumes, Dick,” Jason paused, realizing the ridiculousness of that statement, “I mean…well…can’t I just go as myself?”

“Nope,” Dick replied cheerfully, throwing the door open, “unfortunately, you’re already taken.”

Jason’s mouth fell open, “What in the nine hells are you wearing?”

Dick grinned evilly, “Like it?”

Dick was wearing a low v-neck, sleeveless red hoodie, with a crudely drawn gray bat on his chest. The hood was drawn over his head. He had cargo short shorts, empty holsters, and combat boots. He did a twirl.

“They call it…uhh-“ he made a grab for the package, “Sexy Red Hooded Villain. Best $30 I’ve ever spent!”

Jason just stared.

“I’m going as you!” Dick declared happily, “So you can’t go as you. You’ll have to think of something else.”

“What…this-“ Jason spluttered angrily, “What is this shit! That doesn’t look anything like my costume! Red Hood is supposed to scare the shit out of gangbangers and drug lords! I wouldn’t even know it was supposed to be me if it weren’t for that stupid bat on the sweatshirt!”

“You seem oddly defensive about this,” Dick smirked, “Looks like I’m going as Red Hood and you’re going as Red Face.”

Jason glared at him.

“Or you can borrow my Discowing costume,” Dick suggested, face brightening further, “we can do a couples thing!”

“Hell, no,” Jason snapped, not overly focused on the word ‘couples,’ (no, not at all), “I am not wearing that ridiculous thing.”

“I have a particularly vivid memory of a certain someone who loved that costume,” Dick murmured, wrapping his arms around his red-faced companion, and pressing a cheek to Jason’s back, “now, who was it…?

“I didn’t like the costume, I liked the way you looked in it, “Jason replied triumphantly, turning around and grabbing Dick’s waist, “especially the tight butt and man-cleavage.”

“Wanna wear my old Batman suit?”

“No.”

“We can run by the manor and grab your Robin outfit?”

“NO.”

“Hmm…”

—-

“You owe me for this.”

Dick was driving them to Roy’s place; he looked over at Jason and smiled,

“I think you look great. And we match!”

He was wearing Dick’s red Nightwing suit, arms folded over his chest grumpily, “Rough sex. In the shower. No! On that ugly couch you just bought.”

“Jay!” Dick cried, “My couch is not ugly! And I’m not going to let you ruin it.”

Jason rolled his eyes. It was and he would.  
“You’re gonna do the splits for me.” Jason continued, pretending not to hear him.

“Just be glad I didn’t buy you the ‘sexy’ version of the Nightwing outfit.”

“This can’t get any sexier. Unless you just went naked.” Jason perked up; now there was an idea, “How’s about you-“

“Oh, shut up,” Dick replied, blushing softly, “it’s not that bad.”

“It doesn’t fit right,” Jason goaded him, “I should have stuffed the butt area with something to fill it out better.”

Dick punched him in the shoulder, now red-faced himself, “Will you please try and refrain from embarrassing me tonight?”

Jason grinned, “No promises.”

—-

Jason still wasn’t a fan of Dick’s costume. But it had come off pretty easily in the moment that had counted. And he drifted off contented, a warm, familiar weight on his chest, and the soft sounds of steady breathing in his ears, still lying comfortably on the now-stained couch.


End file.
